xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Irina
Irina Akulov (イリーナ・アクロフ, Irina Akurofu) is one of the eight main playable characters of Xenoblade Chronicles X. She is an Interceptor, and a member of BLADE. Irina becomes recruitable after Chapter 3. Before Earth was destroyed, she was a part of the Unified Government Forces Special Vehicle Guidance Squad as Elma's subordinate. She idolizes and respects Elma, having previously working under her. She is a tomboy who wishes to protect the people of Mira. Appearance Irina is a human whose body is narrow and slender. Her hair color is dirty-blonde, her eye color is light gray and appears to be Caucasian. Irina sports a straight neck-length bob cut hairstyle. She has a large centered bang with a gap on each side. Personality Irina is a tomboy who is initially cold before gradually showing her warm side over time. She has a strong desire to protect the people of New Los Angeles. Because of this, she has been shown retrieving survivors from the scattered Lifeholds on the planet. Story When Elma first introduces Cross to New Los Angeles, Irina and Gwin are the first to greet them upon entrance. After introductions, Irina and Gwin leave for their posts, while Elma and Cross head for the BLADE Barracks. Irina later leads a team, which includes her, Gwin, and Marcus, to retrieve a Lifehold they found in Oblivia. Cross, Elma, and Lin eventually join up with the team to clear the area of potential threats. However, when Irina and Marcus investigate the Lifehold, Elma suddenly commands them to fall back, avoiding a surprise attack by Goetia. Irina then learns of the Ganglion threat. Soon afterwards, the Ganglion are revealed to have activated multiple factions to invade New Los Angeles, prompting BLADE to activate defense units. Irina and Doug are selected to lead the Skell factions as the primary line of defense. When the Ganglion manage to retrieve a special mech, Irina is the one to report the event to Elma. She is later seen when almost all of BLADE is mobilized to secure the Lifehold Core, and she is among the party that enters Central Life and participate in the battles against Luxaar and the the final boss. In Battle The Class of Irina is an Alternative Psycorruptor. She wields a Knife and a Quick Cannon. Her two unique Arts are Round Recovery (Support) and Quick Cannon (Ranged). New Los Angeles NPC As an NPC, Irina is located at the BLADE Concourse in the Administrative District of New Los Angeles, across from the Mission Board. She will join the party if asked by the lead party member. Affinity Links * Cross * Elma * Gwin * Marcus * Murderess Gallery Img chara05-01.jpg|Irina Irina 01.jpg|Irina piloting a Skell Irina piloting a Doll.JPG|Irina in a Skell G img suzuki01.jpg|Official Art Irina 02.jpg|Irina Irina in combat.JPG| Irina in combat Irina 03.png|Irina Irina 04.png|Irina YD18ADt.png|Irina Irina speaking to party.JPG|Irina joining the party Category:Characters in X Category:Female Characters in X‎ Category:Protagonists in X Category:Playable Characters in X Category:Humans Category:Irina Category:New Los Angeles NPCs Category:Administrative District NPCs